Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2/Concepts
List of upcoming content for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Laser Goat The Laser Goat is an unfinished character that is only obtainable through hacking. It is on both the plants and the zombies' side. It has green armor if it's on the plants' side, and dark purple armor if it's on the zombies' side. It can jump high and even has a double jump like the Imp. You can actually see this character in-game currently, but only when someone hacks it in. Lop0l0v3r for example (a player who is famously known for hacking Garden Warfare), has been known to have hacked it in. Therefore, it is extremely rare to see. Its primary weapon currently has an unfinished name, reading "ID_CUS_H_WEAPON_LASERGOAT_PRIMARY" when vanquished by it. Its icon, sounds, and projectiles are the same as Hover Goat-3000's, possibly meaning that it could be an unfinished variant or just that PopCap forgot to remove the beta version in the code. Abilities *Damage Buff Booster Beam *Healing Gearshifter - An ability that heals teammates nearby *Mech-Assault - An ability that tosses a grenade that explodes and deals 10 damage Gallery Laser Goat 1.PNG|On the zombies' team from the front Laser Goat 2.PNG|On the zombies' team from the left side Laser Goat.png|Another image of the goat on the zombies team Plant side Goat.jpg|Laser Goat on the plant side Upcoming abilities Multi-Shuck An alternate ability for the Shuck Shot, it fires 6 rockets in quick succession, similar to the Multi-Rocket and can do a maximum of 183 concentrated damage. Note that the projectiles themselves appear to move slightly slower and they have the same cooldown. Bling Gatling An alternate ability for the Pea Gatling, the Bling Gatling is a reskin of its alternate ability, the Retro Gatling. Unknown spike ability Unknown what it does. It will be for Cactus, and it could be a direct ability that replaces the drone if applied. It was confirmed to be a scrapped ability from ''Garden Warfare''. Matrix Tallnut A variation of the Tallnut Battlement that allows storage of up to 5 and also regenerates health similar to the Infi-nut. It is possible that this ability’s feature may change. It was confirmed by GermanShu that the ability (along with the alternate Torchwood ability) was scrapped and does not exist in game. The developers only went as far as creating the ability icon and the ability's model before abandoning work on it, for unknown reasons. Unknown sprint ability for Torchwood An ability for the Torchwood that acts similarly to the All-Star's Sprint Tackle ability, the Torchwood will rush forward and knockback any Zombies in his path. It is unknown which standard ability this will replace. It's possible that this ability was replaced by the Blazin' Blast. It was confirmed by GermanShu that this ability was scrapped (along with the Matrix Tallnut) and does not exist in game. Unknown alternate Cannon Rodeo ability It could be an alternate ability or just a scrapped icon to exit the Cannon Rodeo. Armored Bling Station The bling version of the Armored Heal Station. It was discovered through a glitch where it could be applied, but in-game it would just have the "locked ability" symbol, and could not be used. It was also mentioned in the September 2017 Patch notes. Unknown alternate Big Bolt Blaster This ability is unknown but it used the normal Big Bolt Blaster as its icon as a placeholder. Gallery Multi-Shuck.jpg|Multi-Shuck's icon Bling Gatling.jpg|Peashooter using Bling Gatling with icon Spike Icon.PNG|Icon for unknown spike ability Matrix Tallnut.PNG|Matrix Tallnut's icon (one of the only proof of the ability's existence) Torch Run.PNG|Icon for unknown Torchwood sprint ability (another scrapped ability) Alternate Cannon.PNG|Icon for alternate Cannon Rodeo Golden_Heal_Station.jpg|Armored Bling Station's icon Legendary items Many Legendary hats have been found: Tesla Tube for the Scientist, and more. Most of these hats have been found and shown by a YouTuber called GermanShu. Check his channel for more information. Imitater Imitater is a possible upcoming or scrapped boss in Boss Hunt in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Unconfirmed features and events Captain Curse (either a Captain Deadbeard variant or possibly a boss). The Gateholder (Scrapped Boss Hunt Boss). Beetdown Beets (Scrapped Boss Hunt Boss). Mecha-Worm 2300 (Scrapped Boss Hunt Boss). Category:Upcoming features Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2